Possible Fantasy VIII
by Ninja Master
Summary: A member of an elite military team, Felix is forced into a conflit beyond imagination.
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

**Ch 1 The Fight**

Felix's gunblade spins from the sky and lands blade first in a dark, rocky area. Felix's gloved hand grabs the handle. Ron is standing in the desolate area, holding out his

gunblade. Felix rushes forward and prepares to strike. Felix pulls up his gunblade to strike. Ron and Felix rush forward, a smile on Ron's face, a sense of worry on Felix's.

Ron spins around and swings his gunblade. Felix raises his and blocks it. Ron pulls away and the two continue to try and knock the other's weapon away. Felix

swings, but misses Ron. Ron smiles slyly and uses his hand to beckon Felix. The fight continues, blood drawn from neither. Sparks fly when the blades collide. Felix begins

to fight more wildly than before. He attacks Ron four times, and though all four are blocked, they knock Ron back a little bit. Ron knocks Felix's gunblade away and tries

to hit him. Felix runs out of the way and grabs his weapon. He spins it coolly and then charges forward, left hand first. Ron is preparing magic. The spell blows Felix

to the ground and Ron sneers. Felix tries to get up, but Ron grins and Felix's forehead is greeted by his blade. Felix's blood splatters across the dark ground in a crescent

shape. Felix looks up, anger on his face. He stands and his foot slides along the ground. The blade hits Ron.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fire Cavern

Chapter 2 The Fire Cavern

Felix lies in bed as Dr. Kadowaki watches over him. Felix wakes and sits up in his bed. "How are you feeling?" "….. Ok." "Take it easy

next time, you hear? Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me." "Felix." "Why don't you take it

easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky." "Tell that to Ron." "That Ron… Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore

him?" "I can't just run away." "You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is… Shego! I'll

call her now. Just wait here a minute." Dr. Kadwaki leaves and dials on a phone. "Shego? Come get your student. Yes, yes… His

injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar. … Right. Now please come by." Through a window, a girl kneels down and looks at

Felix. "Felix … so we meet again." Felix looks at her, and then she leaves. Shego enters the infirmary and sees Felix lying on the bed.

She closes her eyes and sighs deeply. She then smiles at Felix. "I knew it'd be either you or Ron! Come on, let's go. Today's the field

exam." Shego and Felix walk down the hallway. "Felix. Is there something on your mind?" "… Not really." "… Not really. Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?" "Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student little. That's all."

"I'm more complex that you think." "Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself. "It's none your…" "… Business!" Shego laughs and

they both continue to walk down the hallway. Many of the SeeD cadets wander down the hallways and across the courtyards. The

exterior of Balamb Garden is huge with a giant spinning wheel above. Shego and Felix enter. The students, including Felix go and sit

down. "Good Moring, class. Let's start with today's schedule. There seems to have been some rumors flying around yesterday… Yes,

the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test

are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet

in hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions? Oh, and Ron! DO NOT injure your partner while

training. Be careful from now on." Ron looks at Felix then back at Shego pounds the desk. "Field exam participants, I will see you all

later." The students leave. "And Felix, I need to talk to you. You haven't been the fire Cavern yet, have you? You won't be able to

take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass the prerequisite. (… I was gonna go this morning, but Ron…) "Hm? Do you have a

good excuse?" "… Not really. "Then let's get going. If you're not too confident yet, you can review your studies at the study panel. I'll

be waiting at the front gate, so come down when you're ready. You can access the study panel from your seat." Shego leaves. As

Felix heads down the hallway, a voice is heard. "I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!" A girl enters and bumps into Felix. She falls down and

Felix almost does, but recovers. "Waaah!" "Are you ok?" The girl stands. "Tee-hee, I'm Fine. Sorry I was kinda in a hurry. Oh yeah!

Hey, did you just come from that class? IS … registration over?" Felix nods. "Woo … oh, nooo … This place soooo much bigger that my

last Garden! Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred her. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?" "Sure." "Whoo-hoo!

Alright, let's go!" "We'll take the lift to the 1f lobby and I'll show the directory." She follows Felix. "That's the directory." "Heeey, um

… are you taking today's SeeD exam?" "Yeah." "Then maybe I'll see you again later. I've already finished my training at my previous

Garden. I'm taking the SeeD exam today, too. Good luck to both of us, huh! Thanks a lot!" She leaves. Balamb Garden Cafeteria.

"RON. DRINK?" "…" "… Can I drink somethin'? I'd like some water, ya know." "… IGNORE." "… … Felix, can't you see the disciplinary

committee's busy? Don't bother us." "WHAT?" "Yo, it's Felix. Oh yeah. Yori's gonna treat us, ya know? Want somethin'?" "RAGE!" "?"

Yori steps up to Wade. She kicks him in the leg. Wade begins to hold in the pain. "!" "Ahh … ouuuu … Ahh …" "Felix, psst …

psst…" (Yori's kinda harsh at times so you betta watch it too, ya know?) "WHAT?" "O-oh! I-It's nothin'!" A black haired cadet ruses in

quickly. "!" "!" "! "!" "Huff, huff, heave, heave… D-do you have any ….. hotdogs left?" "You're a bit late, I'm afraid. We're all sold out!"

"Damn! Not again…! It's hopeless if you don't get here early… Alright, I'll try again next time…" He leaves slowly, disappointed. "I'll

try to order more, but there's no guarantee!" "!" "!" "!" (…..) (… ya know.) "… Speeding. Let's go arrest that student for violation of

academy regulations." Ron leaves. "AFFIRMATIVE!" Yori leaves. "Roger, ya know!" Wade leaves. Balamb Garden Gate. "I have a few

things to explain before we head off. GF give us strength. The stronger the GF, the stronger we become. …. So, here's a brief

explanation on junctioning a GF. Everything ok up till now? You can always check back by accessing tutorial from the menu. Once we

get to the Fire Cavern, I'll explain how to junction magic. Use the command 'Draw' during battle and stock magic from your enemies.

Be sure to have some stocked! Ready to go? The Fire Cavern used for the test is located east of here." Fire Cavern. "Ok … Junctioning

magic. Now pay attention. I'll be explaining how to utilize the magic you have stocked. When your draw a new magic, try

experimenting with it when you junction. This is how you become stronger. Ok, ready to go? Oh! You know how to use your

gunblade…?" "… I already know." "Oh, ok. I was just concerned, that's all. Alright, let's go!" "Objective: To obtain a low-level GF. A

SeeD member must support. Are you ready?" "Yes." Felix salutes. "I'm ready." "I'm his support. Instructor No. 14 Shego." "Select a

time limit. Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging yet reasonable. Very well. Good luck." The two Garden Faculty move from

the doorway and Felix and Shego enter. The two Garden Faculty move back into place and the time begins. "My job is to support you

in battle. Everything is up to you." "Fine." "You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm

makes them nervous." (…Whatever.) "I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all. I guess I was right. You and Ron are in

a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential. Ok, this is it. Are you ready? You seem confident enough." Ifrit

flies out of the fire pit and roars. "They have Shiva! Impudent Humans! Hm! Not bad for a human. Ugh, I underestimated Shiva. Very

well, I will join you." "There's isn't much time, but let me get this over real quick. Good, you, got yourself a GF, you'll be able to use

the Elem-J ability. Here's an explanation on Elements. There's a lot of fire elemental monsters here, so junction Blizzard to your

Elem-Atk. You'll have an easier time with fire elemental enemies."


End file.
